A LIFE IN FAME
by peachy0917
Summary: The way Loren and Eddie know each other is not what you would expect. Loren feels in her heart that they belong together. Will Eddie realize the love that he wanted has been there the whole time? It just may not be where he believed it would be. Based off of Hollywood Heights.
1. Prologue

**This is my first attempt to write a fanfiction. Hope you like it!**

Chloe had everything. The rock star boyfriend, great looks, and a wonderful modeling career. Her sister Loren was just an average girl in high school. Loren was extremely talented though. She was a great songwriter with an amazing voice, but no one knew about her talents. Chloe was dating the one and only Eddie Duran. Loren had always had a crush on him, so when he began to date his sister it was hard for her. Chloe was with Eddie because he was rich, talented, and he could open so many doors for her career. Though Eddie never really noticed because he was absolutely head over heels in love with her. There were signs though. Chloe was even seeing her ex-boyfriend. Tyler wasn't nearly as successful as Eddie, but him and Eddie did have three things in common. The first being they were both very very talented. The second being that they both were in a movie called Senior Ditch Day. The last thing they had in common was they were both in love with Chloe.

**Hope the fact I put Loren and Chloe as sisters does not bother you but I though it would make for an interesting was just meant to be an rologue. I know it's short, but I have some more ideas if you like the story. Let me know if you think I should write more. Please review. Thanks for reading!**

**~Sydney**


	2. She's Not Home But She Is

Eddie stopped over to see Chloe, but only Loren was home.

"Hey Eddie!" Loren said quite enthusiastically.

"Hi Loren. Where's Chloe?" He asked looking around to see if he could spot her.

"She had a shoot. She should be back in thirty minutes or so if you want to wait." Eddie seem very hesitant, but he grinned that world famous grin of his and said that sounded great. Eddie plopped down on the couch next to Loren. He looked at her and as her eyes caught his their face seemed to light up as they smiled at each other.

Meanwhile Chloe had wrapped up her shoot early, so she went to go visit Tyler. There was almost always some tension between the two of them. This time there wasn't. He kissed her, and she kissed him back. It was like they were magnets just naturally drawn to one another.

Loren had butterflies in her stomach any time she was around Eddie. She could never get over the fact that it was really him. It was hard for her to accept the fact Eddie Duran was in her house sitting next to her. It was even harder to accept that he was dating her sister. When Loren realized Eddie was staring at the door she looked over at him and began to apologize for her sister being late again. Eddie looked at her. He reassured her it wasn't her fault and he should know better because Chloe is always late. He never thought much of it.

Maybe he should have because Chloe had him completely wrapped around her finger. He wasn't the only one. She was making out with Tyler right now. Tyler knew she was serious with Eddie, but he couldn't stop loving her. Chloe knew Tyler loved her,so she did took advantage of that. She pushed and pulled Tyler whenever it was convenient for her. She used Tyler for emotional support if there was ever something wrong in her relationship. She opened up to him about almost anything. When she was with Eddie she acted if Tyler didn't even exist. He was there to kiss her, comfort her, and love her unconditionally.


	3. Lunch?

Eddie finally called Chloe after waiting another ten minutes. When she answered she told him she was going to be at the shoot a while longer. He just said okay I'll just see you later then. Chloe couldn't see that Eddie rolled his eyes, but by his tone she could tell he was not pleased. The conversation quickly ended as Eddie said bye and almost hung up on her before she said bye.

Chloe acted as if nothing happened and went back to kissing Tyler. "Awhile, huh?" Tyler asked. Chloe told him she didn't plan on leaving anytime soon. She started to take off his shirt and move towards his bed.

Eddie looked back at Loren sitting alone on the couch. " Hey Chloe said she won't be back for a bit. Wanna go grab something to eat?"Loren looked up at Eddie and smiled. She grabbed her purse and said "I'm happy you asked, I'm starving!" They both laughed. He looked confused for just a second. His smile then appeared as he told Loren he knew the perfect place.

Loren look at him and her lips curved up forming a smile. She looked right at him. She seemed very eager as she asked him where.

"Loren you know I can't tell you. Where's the fun in that?"

"There's fun involved? Count me in."

"You should know this by now. Any chance we get to spend time together is fun."

"Do you really mean that?" "One hundred percent."

"I mean you don't have to be nice just because I'm your girlfriend's sister" "Look at me Loren. If I didn't want to spend time with you I wouldn't. I like hanging out with you."

He walked up to her and hugged her. As he looked into her eyes she was looking into his. Loren looked down.

"Okay we better get going to this secret place of yours now Eddie. Do I look okay?"

"Loren don't even worry about. You look great. I bet all the guys are chasing after you."

"Eddie. I hope Chloe realizes how lucky she is to have you. Make sure she treats you right."

"Loren you are honestly one of the only people that always know what to say and how to make me smile."

" It's a gift. Now we better get to this fun stuff you promised."


	4. Where Are We?

Eddie made a quick call before he got into the took the driver seat in the car while Loren sat on the passenger side. Eddie opened the glove compartment and took out a bandana.

" It wouldn't be much of a surprise if you could see where I was going."

They laughed as Eddie tied the bandana around Loren's head over her eyes.

" Can you see anything? "

"I can so tell you are smiling right now."

" So you can see through there? " " I don't have to see to know your smiling. Smiling comes from your heart not your facial expressions."

" Well then you must be smiling all the time Loren Tate. Even in your sleep." "Well it helps to have friends like you, but I don't think I'm the only one. I bet you are too."

" Well we should get going. As long as you promise me you can't see anything."

" I promise. I don't know about this surprise though. I don't think it will ever live up to my expectations after how fun you made it sound."

" We will just have to see."

Loren knew he was smiling again. The key turned and the car started. Loren sat there and asked Eddie if she could have a clue as to where the were going. " I'm not telling you anything." He let out a little laugh. They sat in the car for another thirty minutes talking about anything and everything. Even though Loren wasn't really close with Eddie she felt really comfortable around him and felt like she could tell him anything. Eddie felt the same. He could tell Loren was a good person for him to hang out with.

"Loren we're here."

"I can take this bandanna off and see where we are?"

" Only if you act really excited when you see the place."

" I'm sure I can do that."

He was looking right as her as he slowly untied the bandanna. He looked right into her eyes as she opened them. In that moment everything else disappeared.  
It was just him, her, and the world. Loren simply smiled. She opened her door to get out. She walked out and turned around. She looked and saw the place she and Eddie were going to eat at. She looked at him and building looked terrible from the outside. It didn't even look like a restaurant. It didn't look like much of anything. It was painted grey, but the paint was chipping. Loren looked at Eddie and smiled again. He was confused as to why she was smiling.

" I can't wait to see what the inside looks like."

" You want to see the inside?" he said seeming even more confused.

" Well the outside really does catch your attention. I bet the inside will too."

" I've never met anyone quite like you Loren."

" I'm one of a kind. Just like this restaurant. Let's go inside now!"

They walked forward to the restaurant. They were standing side by side. They walked for about three minutes since the parking spot was far away. They would both just randomly start laughing. He would laugh then she would just starting laughing. Until they made it to the door. Even the door was old. It was almost like a door to a gym. He went behind her and used his hands to cover her eyes before she could open the door. He opened the door and took her to a seat. She reached up for his hands so he could get them off her eyes. Her hands met his and she slowly pulled the hands, so she could see. She opened her eyes but never let go of his hands.

" Eddie. This place. It's...it's amazing."

" You deserve amazing things in your life Loren."

" I'm not sure I deserve this."

" You deserve everything you pick a room."

" A room? What? What are my choices?"

"They have six rooms here, but they told me room two is taken. Not a big deal anyways it's just.. well you'll have to find out when I bring you back, so we can go to room two. I've personally been to rooms two and four."

" Okay we should go to one neither of us have been to. How about room five?"

"Sounds perfect. I'll just go ask them to make sure it's ready and show us which one it is."

" So how did you find this place?"

"A friend brought me here one, but I usually come alone when I need to think."

"Well thank you for sharing your special spot with me."

" I knew you would not judge the place just from the outside. I realized you were the perfect person to bring with me."

**Sorry for taking such a long time to update, but I really like to think everything out. I will try to update at least once a week. Please review the story. All reviews are welcome**  
**Tell me anything you like or don't like. I will try to improve. Anyways I hope you all enjoy my story.  
~Sydney**


	5. Spending Time Together

Eddie went on to go ask them about room six. Loren wanted everything to be a complete surprise, so they just told them the room was available then told them which path to take. They kept walking and finally found a door that had a large six on it.

"I'm nervous. You open it."

"I brought you here. I've been here. I mean not to this room, but I have opened doors here. It's your turn to open a door Loren."

"That seems to be about more than just a door."

"Loren. I know you have way more talent than you lead people to believe."

"You're the rockstar. You have the talent but I don't. "

"Do you have to become a rockstar for me to convince you of how talented you are? If that's what it takes. You are so talented that I know for a fact that you will make a great celebrity."

Loren's eyes got wide. Her face light up like a Christmas tree. She went and hugged him with a tight squeeze. She stepped back and went around to grab his hand. She got a tight grip and put it in the doorknob. She made a turning movement with their hands. Loren looked up at him. He nodded, and they both pushed the door open. They looked out the door.

Loren looked up at him and told him " Wow, this is really amazing."

They took one step out of the door. Then looked at each other. They both started running. They were at their own little started splashing each other until they spotted a little tiki was a shelf stocked up with towels, a beach blanket, and a picnic basket.

They set the blanket in the middle of the sand. They opened the basket and started to eat. They talked and laughed. Loren asked him for his keys because when they finished here she wanted to take him to get some dessert.

Eddie was almost always thinking about Chloe, but not when he was with Loren. He felt like he could really be himself around her. He felt like he had to try to impress everyone being the superstar he is, but not with Loren. Things were different with Loren. Loren was different. Everything was so easy with her. He was just Eddie when he was with her and that made him happy.

Well he was not thinking about Chloe until he got an odd call from her. He couldn't really make out much of what she was saying. He could pick up on bits and pieces of what she was saying. "No. I need to get back to Eddie. Stop. Tyler! Love you but I need Eddie." Eddie could hear another male voice in the background. Chloe realized that she had accidentally called Eddie. The call was disconnected.

Eddie got up and ran towards the door, but then he remembered Loren had his keys. He headed for the tiki. Loren chased after him. He went inside the tiki, but that didn't stop Loren. She walked right in.

**Sorry the update is a little late. Tell me which characters I should add. I'm just trying to really form the story, so I didn't want to add too many characters yet. Still thanks for reading my story. Hopefully I will be able to update sooner next time.**

**~Sydney**


	6. Talk About It

Loren sat down right next to him. She put her hand on his back. She looked right at him and asked him "What just happened?" He just sat there. He looked into her eyes and told her what he had just heard on his phone. She just hugged him. She tried anything she could to make him feel better.

" It will be okay. I'm here for you. Do you want me to leave you alone? Just call me when you want me to come get you."

"No. Please just stay with me now."

"Are you sure? I really don't have to. I can just leave you alone."

" Loren. I want you to stay."

"I'll stay. But then I want to give you some time to be alone."

"Then it's a deal."

Loren comforted Eddie for about two hours. Eddie laid down and after another ten minutes he fell asleep. Loren kissed his cheek then left. She got in the car and sent out a text. She drove until she arrived at her best friend's house. She went up and knocked on the door. About ten seconds later her best friend Adrianna opened the door and gave Loren a hug.

Adrianna was a real bitch to almost everyone but not Loren. She had always been there for Loren no matter what. They had been best friends since second grade. Loren and Adrianna would do almost anything for each other.

"Lo! Where have you been?"

"Oh you know just having lunch with Eddie."

"Just having lunch with Eddie? You mean Eddie Duran! Listen to yourself. You just told me you were having lunch with Eddie Duran and made it seem like no big deal."

"Well he is Chloe's boyfriend. Probably not for too long though. But the lunch kind of was a big deal. He took me to his special restaurant and we had such a great time!"

"What happened? I want all the dets!"

"Well I don't really know for sure. He just told me how Chloe must have accidentally called him. He heard that she was with Tyler. You know her old boyfriend. Anyways he thought she said that she loved Tyler, but she needed Eddie."

"What about you and Eddie?"

"I told you he took me to his special place. On the way there we just talked about anything. He makes me feel really comfortable. So we show up at this place and it looks really old and ugly from the outside. You walk in and it's so nice. Then you pick a room number and follow the path until you find the number on the door that matches your room number. Ours was this little beach. We joked around with each other. We ate of course. We just talked and goofed off until my sister called started to run off. I ran after him. He explained the call to me, so I told him I would leave. He told me not to. I just sat there and hugged him and just tried to comfort fell asleep, so that's when I came here.

" That's all that happened?"

"Yeah. I mean I kissed him on the cheek, but it's just like a friend would."

"But Lo you idolized him before he met Chloe, and when you first met you almost fainted. When him and Chloe started dating you would always talk about it. I think you've been harboring a crush ever since."

"We are just friends. He's dating my sister."

"Deny it all you want, but you know it's true. You have a crush on Eddie Duran. Not just the superstar Eddie, but the real Eddie you were with today."

Loren's phone started to buzz. "Sorry I have to go back to get Eddie."

"Bye Lo. Tell Eddie I said hi and about your crush on him."

"We will talk about this later. Call you later. Bye Adrianna.

**I'm trying to add in some more characters. I'm not really sure what to do with Mel yet. I will try to find a place for her though and add the other characters. Please continue reviewing. Hope you all are enjoying my story. **

**~Sydney**


	7. Dessert

Loren called Eddie back.

"So are you still up for that dessert?"

"As long you'll take me ."

"Yeah. I'll call and ask them to close down the place for us."

"You're the one shutting down places for me now?"

"I have my connections." They laughed. Loren couldn't help but smile. She really loved having this type of relationship with Eddie.

" I'll see you soon."

"Good. I'm excited about this dessert."

"Me too."

With that she hung up. She kept her phone out and started to dial another number. After four rings someone finally picked up.

"Hello."

"Hey! I hate to ask but can you do me a favor?"

"Probably for one of my best friends."

"Well can you close down for me and my friend. He's going through a hard time and I told him I'd try to make it private for him."

"Of course I can do that for you."

"Thanks for being the best."

"I'll see you soon then?"

"Yeah. In about forty minutes?"

"Bye Loren."

"Bye."

About five minutes later Loren pulled into the driveway of the restaurant. She walked back and found door six. She pushed the door open and walked out to the little tiki. She walked in to see Eddie wasn't there. She walked out and spotted him walking.

"Trying to hide from me?"

"Hide from you? The girl that tries to help me with my problems and makes me smile? I might hide from Chloe right now but not you Loren. You're one of my best friends. I doubt I'd ever hide from you."

"Really? Because I would hide from you all the time. I think it would be hilarious to watch you try to find me."

"Actually that probably would be pretty funny."

"Wouldn't it? Let's go get that dessert I promised you."

"Sounds like a plan."

They walked back into the building, out the door, and to the car. This time Loren was going to be the driver.

"Your turn to wear that bandanna."

"I think it would be much more amusing for you to wear it again."

"I'm sorry to say that won't work. I know where we are going but you don't."

"Alright. Just warning you this bandanna will not stop my smiles."

"I wouldn't want it to."

She grabbed the bandanna and wrapped it around his head. She pulled it nice and tight and tied it. He told her he couldn't see through, but she still wrapped another bandanna around his head. They laughed as Loren drove off. About 15 minutes later they had arrived. The place was almost completely empty. Loren ran up to Adam to give him a hug. She whispered thank you in his ear.

Loren and Adam had always been really good friends, but when Adam started to date Melissa he spent all his time with her. At first they all spent time hanging out but Loren felt like a third wheel. Him and Loren didn't spend as much time together but still kept a close friendship. Since Adam and Mel broke up Loren and Adam were back to hanging out and Loren were always friends. They just were never close.

"Eddie this is my friend Adam. You can thank him for clearing the place out for us."

"Hi Adam. Nice to meet you. Thanks for the lack of people."

" It's no problem. I love being able to help you guys out. Well I'll let you and Loren choose a table. I'll put in the order for you guys when you're ready."

"Thanks Adam."

They sat down and each looked over the menu. Loren the pointed out her favorite things and what she recommended for Eddie to order. He looked over at her very seriously.

"Why have we not done this before?"

"I don't know. Honestly? I think you are usually too busy with Chloe."

"Can we just not talk about her?"

Loren looked at him. He looked back at her. He could tell she one of the people that really cared about him. He could see the genuine concern in her eyes. He realized for the first time in a long time he was just like any other normal person. With Loren sometimes he forget about his whole rock star life.

"I understand."

And she did understand. She understood him on a level that no one else would ever be able to understand. She understood Eddie.


End file.
